I Promise
by Pawprinter
Summary: Bellamy didn't want to waste another moment. He thought he lost her without ever saying those three simple words; I love you. Now that she's alive, he knows he doesn't want to live with those regrets any longer. It seemed like Clarke felt the same way, because she agreed to marry him. [Bellarke wedding] Part of November 2017 prompt fills.


**This fic is dedicated to Rapunzel (bellxmorley) on Twitter. They gave me the ship Bellarke and the prompt wedding vows. This is a little longer (actually a lot longer) than my other prompt fills, but I got hit with so much inspiration.**

 **I loved writing this little fic so much, so don't think this is it for me with Bellarke weddings. Wink, wink.**

 **Warning:** Minor course language used. If you want to discuss exactly what, feel free to DM me!

 **Setting:** Set during post-season 4 (AKA, a hopeful season 5 fic). It is set in the canon-universe.

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **I Promise**

* * *

Bellamy stared at his wife-to-be, excitement growing in his chest. It wouldn't be long until they were officially married – officially husband and wife.

 _Gods, he couldn't wait._

They had been apart for so long – too long. They had tried to hide their feelings for each other for too long. All he wanted to do was to let the world know of his love for her. All he wanted to do was to prove to others and himself of his commitment and love for the woman in front of him.

He had given up on love – he had given up on marriage. As soon as Clarke had died, he couldn't bring himself to think of loving anybody else. He had hated himself for letting her die without even telling her his feelings.

When he returned and found Clarke alive, Bellamy knew. _He knew he had to marry her._ He knew that he would never waste another moment in this life. He used to be so scared of losing their friendship. He used to be so scared of hurting her. He used to be so scared of her not loving him back.

It all changed with her death. He regretted not doing something before.

He swore to himself that he would never take another moment for granted.

It was clear she felt the same way, because she agreed.

He felt her thumb pass over his knuckles, bringing him back to the moment. He couldn't hear the words of Gaia – he was too distracted by his bride. She looked more gorgeous than he ever remembered any other woman looking – although, he always thought that about Clarke. To him, she was the brightest light.

Her eyes were brighter blue than the sky on the clearest days. They were striking and pierced into his soul. Her hair was short and the colour of the sun that hung in the sky. Today, it had been braided with baby's-breath, acting almost like a crown or a halo around her head. Someone from the bunker – he heard that it was Niylah – had sewn a simple white dress for her to wear. It was very similar to what she might've found on the Ark, but had Grounder elements to it. Bellamy didn't care much for clothing, but he had to appreciate the work that had been put into the details.

They had tried to keep the wedding ceremony similar to what it would have been hundreds of years ago. They couldn't decide if they would do the Arkadian ceremony or the Grounder ceremony. Both groups of people had been large parts of their lives, especially of their relationship, and it felt insulting to pick one. So, instead of choosing, they decided to use the common ground between them; they decided to use the ceremony performed by their common ancestors. Both Bellamy and Clarke had learned about the Western society's wedding traditions when they were students on the Ark.

So, here they were, standing at the altar before the closest person they had to a judge officiating it. Clarke wore white and Bellamy wore black. It may not have been wedding gowns and suits, but that wouldn't have been them; clothing items made by their closest friends were. Kane had walked Clarke up the aisle as several people from Wonkru played a tune. Madi stood off to the side, her mother's bouquet of flowers clutched in her hands. Murphy stood a few feet, two golden bands sitting in his pocket.

"…exchange of vows." Gaia's words brought Bellamy back to the ceremony. He drew his eyes away from his wife-to-be and glanced out at the crowd. Everyone that he had ever considered important to him was there. His eyes flicked back to Clarke's. Blue met brown. "Clarke, do you want to go first?" She nodded her head and sent him a smile.

"Six years ago, we first met and we hated each other. We had different goals and different perspectives on life on the ground. We grew up on what felt like different planets than each other. We were so different. Yet, we clicked. We fit together, just like a fire and oxygen." Bellamy internally chuckled. They sure were like fire and oxygen in the beginning; wild and unpredictable. "We were enemies. And, somehow, we changed. We realized that if anybody was going to survive on this planet, we'd need to work together. That realization is what I know now is the most important realization I have made, because it led me to you and it led me to my daughter." Clarke sent a small smile over her shoulder, which Madi returned. "I don't know when it changed, but I began to view you not only as someone I was co-leading with and not just an ally, but as a friend and as someone I could trust. And from that friendship grew something more – something that I held on to for six years. Our love grew from that trust and that leadership. For six years, I radioed you every day because I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. Your strength, courage, and big heart are qualities I have always loved about you – those are the qualities I fell in love with. I told you six years ago that you had such a big heart, and I am so thankful that you have let me into it." She took a break, scanning his eyes. Bellamy knew what she was trying to say. _I love you._ He hoped his eyes said the same back to her.

"From the moment I met you, I knew you were going to change my life," Bellamy began. "At first, it was because you were the biggest pain in the ass I have ever encountered – and that's saying something because Octavia is my little sister." He could see Octavia mock glare out of the corner of his eye. "You saved me in more ways than just one, Clarke. You showed me the light that had always been inside of me, even when I thought it was completely extinguished. Even on my darkest days, you reminded me of who I am – of who I wanted to be." Bellamy instantly thought back to the day that they were attacked by Dex. He wanted to leave, but she convinced him to stay – she convinced him he was worthy of forgiveness and not a monster. "We've been through a lot together – we've fought at each other's sides and I would go to hell and back for you. Those six years of being separated was the hardest time I've gone through because I never thought I'd have this moment. I never thought I would get a chance to tell you that I love you, and I am beyond thankful that I have. I never want to leave your side again – I never want to have to lose you like that again." Clarke squeezed his hands, showing him her agreement. "I love you, Clarke Griffin, and I'll never let you forget that." A few tears slid down Clarke's cheeks. Bellamy reached up and brushed them away.

The rest of the ceremony continued without a hitch. Murphy passed the rings onto the couple and Gaia performed the last of the ceremony. She pulled out an old and worn book – one that contained the details of the wedding ceremony. She began to read.

"With these rings, you promise to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, and to love until death do you part." Clarke spoke first.

"I promise." She slipped the ring onto his finger. As soon as the cold metal touched his skin, Bellamy knew. _It belonged there perfectly._

"I promise," he echoed her words. He slipped her ring onto her finger. Their eyes connected and a wave of emotion hit Bellamy.

 _He loved this woman so much._

As their lips connected for their first kiss as a married couple, Bellamy never felt more complete.

He had always wanted a large family. With this marriage, he not only gained a wife, but he also gained a mother, a father, and a daughter. He had always considered Abby and Kane family, but this marriage made that official. He had always wanted children; his marriage to Clarke brought Madi into his life. Like Clarke said, his heart was big – he had more than enough room to love his new family.

He rested his forehead against hers. He couldn't shift his attention away from his wife, not even when his friends and family began cheering.

 _His wife._

Those two words sounded good. He felt his lips spread into a wider smile when he realized what sounded even better.

 _Clarke Blake._

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
